


I'm looking for someone who speaks my language, someone to ride this ride with me

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, How Do I Tag, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: PWP ||Nat rose an eyebrow and then turned again to look at Stephen who was wearing a matching smile. She pushed her lips against the man’s and opened a moment later, the takeaway box abandoned on the floor. “I wouldn’t say so: Steph and I were having a lot of fun.”





	I'm looking for someone who speaks my language, someone to ride this ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a great accomplishment for me because it's basically the last fill of my Ironstrange Bingo Card and it's the first time I write a threesome and, of course, it had to be this OT3 because of reasons. I decided to be self-indulgent and this had been in my mind for long enough, so why do not write it? 
> 
> I want to thank Bee and Desca on Discord for bearing with me while I was having an existing crisis of how not to make this weird for the readers. Also, special thanks to my IRL friend, Arianna, who now knows that I write smut (or lemon, as she calls it because we are old enough to remind the first raise of lemon, lol), but had been the "I have no idea what you are writing about and who those people are, but I like this, post it" help that I needed.  
> I know she will never read this, but thanks Ari, you are a life-saver.  
>   
> Also, I'll set the publishing date to April 19th because it was meant to be posted on April 19th, it just took me longer because of the reasons I've just explained to write it, anyway, I'll post on the other socials on the right day so don't worry if you see it twice or the likes. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me. Title from "Witness" by Katy Perry.

Nat turned to look at Tony over the back of the sofa where she was half-lying, her back pushed against Stephen’s chest, the sorcerer’s fingers curling around her blonde hair while he was using his other hand to hold one of the boxes from the Chinese takeaway. In the meantime, Nat was feeding him with the chopsticks. She knew it was a great prove of trust from the Sorcerer, leaving someone else doing something so trivial for him without being ashamed of his shaking hands. She knew it, and she treasured that. 

“Open wide,” she said, fixing her eyes on the man who just entered the room, but letting Stephen eat from the bite. Tony smiled, taking another box from the counter for himself and seating on the other side of Nat.

“Having all the fun without me?” The question was interrupted by Stephen’s chuckle and a very noisy rolling of eyes. “I thought it was impossible.” 

Nat rose an eyebrow and then turned again to look at Stephen who was wearing a matching smile. She pushed her lips against the man’s and opened a moment later, the takeaway box abandoned on the floor. “I wouldn’t say so: Steph and I were having a lot of fun.”

She felt a shaking and yet so surprisingly strong hand slipper under her ass and moving her so that she was seated on his lap, the spy’s legs on each side of Stephen’s body. Her hand trailed on his chest, proceeding to undo his robes and expose the man’s scarred chest. Only at that moment, she felt the Sorcerer’s hand leaving her ass, reaching for the helm of her t-shirt and starting to pull it up. 

Natasha was well aware of Tony’s eyes on them, and when she pushed back from Stephen’s lips she couldn’t help but smile at him, her tongue moving on her lower lip, provoking. Strange let the woman’s t-shirt join the neglected food and trailed his mouth down from Nat’s neck; his hands reached her bra the moment his mouth started to suck on her left nipple. One of Nat’s hands ran behind Stephen’s neck; the other fell on the man hip, starting to rocking herself against the Sorcerer’s half-hard cock, her head softly tilted back while her jade eyes never left Tony’s whiskey brown. 

In a beat of the eyes, probably thanks to Stephen’s magic, her breast was now exposed in front of her lovers’ eyes. One of the Sorcerer’s hands cupped on her boob while his mouth didn’t move from her sensitive nipple. And she couldn’t help but start to roll her hips faster against Stephen’s groin, tightening her grip around his neck. Whatever attempt to never let go Tony’s eyes went in the void after that: Nat was unable to think straight, Stephen’s hands all over her while his mouth was nibble at her nipple. 

She could feel Strange’s hardness pushing against her intimacy, and the hand which wasn’t softly twisting her other nipple was now moving from her back to her thigh, inviting Nat to rise again from his lap so that he could take off her pants and lingerie in a rapid movement. Stephen’s hand went back on her leg a moment later, trailing higher and higher, his lips never leaving her breast. 

And then she felt one shaking finger pushing inside of her, entering softly and massaging her, curling as far as he could. She had been surprised by Stephen’s tenderness, the first time he fingered her because he could be equally brutal if he wanted to, but preferred always to take his time. It was a pleasant sensation and the shaking did nothing but amplify the feeling itself. 

She smiled, pushing again Stephen away from her chest so that she could trap his lips again in a sloppy kiss. Nat had never liked kissing her partners, during sex, but this time was different, this was about making a show for Tony. She let Stephen insert another finger, before lowering again to meet the man’s fingers, daring to open her eyes just what was necessary to see Tony palming himself toward his jeans. 

“Somebody wants to join?” She asked, even if it sounded way more like an affirmation, her hand squeezing a couple of times Stephen’s cock to full hardness. That gained a muffled groan from the man, and a barely perceptible whine once that she neglected it a moment later. As a sort of revenge, though, when she balanced again to meet the movements of Stephen’s fingers, the Sorcerer added another one, scissoring them a moment later. 

“Fuck,” He said, without even know with whom he was speaking. “You are so wet.”

That was all Tony needed to lower his own pants and exposing his arousal to Nat’s eyes. The woman pushed her mouth against Stephen’s ear as if she wanted to tell him a secret, but when she spoke, she didn’t whisper at all. All she wanted was for Tony to hear her: they were going to prove that they could have a lot of fun even without him. “Fuck me already, Wizard.”

And then another hand was on her back, rapidly joined by yet another which was trailing on her neck. “How about we both fuck you?” 

Nat smiled at the hoarse sound of Stark’s voice, and everyone knew that it was exactly what she had hoped for since the first moment. Her arm moved back to meet Tony’s neck, bending her back both to meet the other man and because of an instinct dictated by the blissful feeling of Stephen’s fingers inside of her. Her thin and muscular body was pressed between Stephen’s and Stark’s chests, the feeling of bodies against hers surrounding Nat in the best of the ways. Stephen’s other hand went on Tony’s ass, and a moment later the genius’s cock was pushing against Nat’s entrance. She moved again so that she could stroke it, feeling precome wetting her hand. 

And then, Stephen’s fingers trailed back from Nat, and for a beat of the eyes, she felt completely empty before she took Stephen’s cock in her hand and lowered slowly on it. The woman felt the Sorcerer’s length stretching her open while she started to rock back and forward against him at the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

Tony moved at the other side, facing Natasha and waiting for her to nod before letting a way steadier finger to slip inside of her. The shared feeling of Stephen’s cock and Tony’s finger inside of her was heavenly, and Nat fastened her pace at the simple idea of taking both of them. “Tony, please.”

It was a soft pleading, something that they had heard leaving her lips only a few times before, and Tony couldn’t help but decide to play with her. Teasing was as fun as the sex itself, and he didn’t need to look at Stephen to understand that he was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Please what?” The Sorcerer asked, holding more steadier her hips and stopping Nat’s movements. There was pure bliss in his voice, and his eyes were darker, wider, pools of pure ocean. 

“Just put your cock in!” Nat hated how much frustrated she sounded. Her head tilted back, her hair brushing her back and the indescribable need of just moving. A soft chuckle left Tony’s lips, and he rapidly added another finger and then a third one, stretching her just what was necessary for him to penetrate her as well. 

And that was too much for Nat. She started to move faster. The sound of flesh against flesh reached her ears while both of her lovers’ cock buried deeper inside of her. By now, she knew her nails would have left bruises on Stephen’s shoulder, where she was holding herself, but she didn’t care anymore. Her entire world was reduced to the blessing feeling of Tony and Stephen’s buried balls-deep inside of her. 

“Nat,” Stephen’s voice reached her through the fog his mind was turning into at that moment. “Do you want me to…?”

“Yes!” She yelled, without even letting him finish and fastened again her movements. Stephen came some moments later, warm come filling her while Tony continued to thrust just in the right point, bringing her to the verge of yet another orgasm. And then also Tony was coming, adding his own come to Stephen’s. Nat fell against Tony’s chest, both the men moving so that they were holding her.

“Fuck, that was funny,” Stephen whispered, gaining just of a rapid glance the mess that the sofa had became before moving from it so that Tony could bring Nat to their bed. 

“God, guys, I love you,” She said, to no-one in particular, before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ~~validation~~ kudos and comments!
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).


End file.
